My normal life...
by Miaka-baka
Summary: this is (my version) about what it’s like to be the sister of a reincarnated Suzuku seishi. What’s this I hear? And you like his best friend Houjun too? *gasp* mommy! Why did brother get pulled into that red glowing book!?( no, not OC, yes humor) R&R!
1. Arrival

Disclaimer: I don't own FY but I own dis idea and my 2 other fics' ideas too.  
  
AN: ^.^;; *wide grin* me and my crazy ideas...hehe! This is the first story plotline fic I did. ^.^ (take some time to read my (short) other fics too! But don't worry about this one. it has a plot but much humor too! I wont give up my "title" of a humor FY author that quickly!)  
  
My normal life...  
  
By: miaka-baka  
  
  
  
"(" are her notes and author notes will be "(AN:"  
  
"//" are thoughts  
  
  
  
"no way"  
  
"you've got to be kidding me."  
  
"tell me about it again!"  
  
"no way"  
  
"reallY!?"  
  
"no kidding?"  
  
"SHUT UP ALReADY!! OR AT LEAST FIND SOMETHING ELSE TO SAY!! FUCKING SAME 3 SENTENCeS OVER AND OVER!!!!  
  
I sighed and turned over on the bed. "gotta go Linda…you're kidding! Really!!? No-"  
  
"ARRAGGHH!!"  
  
"- he's getting pissed. Bye."  
  
I heard some loud blundering footsteps on the steps and rolled my eyes, knowing what was going to come next. And it did.  
  
"FUCK!"  
  
he had tripped over the cat AGAIN. the cat which is 20 pounds, spotted, and sleeps in the same spot at the same time everyday for the last 5 years. You'd think he'd learn by now.  
  
*SLAM*  
  
I looked up with a simple bored expression as he stood there in my doorway fuming. He was pissed by that look. How I could be so calm while he stood there yelling his head off. (I love this everyday- it's a weakness...what's my excuse? All my friends do it. Would I jump off a bridge if everyone else does it? Depends on the bridge. And the homework. Algebra-yes, english-no)  
  
"fucking talking so much on the damn phone! Im fucking starving and there's no crap in the fridge!! houjun's comin' over and we're NOT gonna order fucking pizza again! the last one was burnt!"  
  
I was staring off into space until his ranting snapped me awake with a start. I blinked.  
  
"repeat that part again!"  
  
he stopped blabbering and gave me a confused look. ( well, I never do listen to him...)  
  
" don't talk on the fucking phone so much?"  
  
I shook my head impatiently. "no no no...the part where Houjun comes over?"  
  
He pratically sweatdropped and started walking downstairs again. houjun was his best friend and well, so he looks a bit weird, but it adds to his whole cute persona! I sighed. I had a huge crush...and genrou knew (and hated) it.  
  
*ding dong*  
  
I rushed up and down the stairs in time to see genrou lag houjun in. he was lean, with powder-blue hair and bangs which stuck up in unhuman ways...but he was soon pushed aside to make way for-  
  
"KOUJI!!"  
  
-my brother's other best friend in the whole world. His scar came from a fight in school some time back, but even so it made me just a bit uncomfortable looking at it.  
  
  
  
I sweatdropped. They were doing that dance again. the one where they well, spun arm in arm in a circle with the dumbest looks on their faces. Houjun was sweatdropping too and cast me a wave and a weak grin. I pratically swooned right then and there.  
  
"meow"  
  
I saw a little head peak out his backpack. His cat "tama-neko" (AN: mitsukake was being friendly. ^.^)  
  
Genrou and Kouji were still doing the dance. Houjun and I finally tore them away and they got out the sake. They were soon drunk and well, I was just staring at Houjun...perfect Houjun…perfect houjun studying his perfect red glowing chinese book...  
  
  
  
"NANI!?!"  
  
  
  
TBC?  
  
I swore that someday I would get on people's favorite author/ fic page and I *will* achieve that goal! *dramatic pose* but that means I have to create something worth it. There's a lotta angst on the FY page, and that's alright. there are good angst. I read angst! *shrug* but I'm just here for the people to have something so dorky it's semi-funny. ^.^;; REVIEW!!thankies!  
  
(tell me if I should continue this too...or put my on the favorite's list. ^.~ that'll do too! Hehe...)  
  
  
  
(don't worry if this chapter was bad. This is only the (crappy) beginning. Don't lose hope!) 


	2. The Book

From the last chapter:  
  
Genrou and Kouji were still doing the dance. Houjun and I finally tore them away and they got out the sake. They were soon drunk and well, I was just staring at Houjun...perfect Houjun…perfect houjun studying his perfect red glowing chinese book...  
  
  
  
"NANI!?!"  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: The Book  
  
Houjun jumped and snapped the book shut at my ear-splitting scream. He cocked his head and held me in what was meant to be an innocent stare. It didn't work very well, considering that I could see him trying to stuff the still-glowing book under the couch. It's hard to do that subtly. I didn't say anything, though. All I could do was gape at him. He coughed and strode over to me. Great. It was embarrassing enough that I looked like a goldfish, with my mouth hanging open like this, and a rather stupid one from my blank stare. But sitting in front of Houjun Ri was the absolute LAST place I wanted to look like a stupid goldfish. Naturally, curiosity was enough to keep me there instead of running and hiding somewhere. He raised his hand, and I prepared myself for some long explination, but all I got was a sheepish look as he gestured casually at my brother and his friend, drunk and passed out on the floor.  
  
"Hi no da! You know what no da?Genrou and kouji look like they probably had enough sake now no da. They're going to have a horrible hangover tomorrow no da.Why don't we go and…"  
  
Whatever else he was going to say was promply cut short after he saw the look I was giving him. I tilted my head to the side and made sure to stress out my words with every step I took closer. He seemed a bit freaked out by my behavior and I could see the sweat forming on his brow.  
  
"Houjun…WHAT was that book? WHY WAS IT *GLOWING*?!*BOOKS* DON'T GLOWW!!! IT'S NOT RIGHTTTTTTTTTTttt!!!!"  
  
I yelled out the last part, the sound echoing through the house. He winced and rubbed at his ears, but didn't reply. Naturally, this did nothing to improve my already half insane mind, so I began to storm over to the couch.  
  
"NO!!" he yelled,losing his usual "no da"s and grabbing at my arm before I reached it. I yanked it back and gave him a cold glare. "and just WHY not?"  
  
"Because! If you touch it, you'll get sucked in! and there's no easy way out!"  
  
My arm slumped down before reaching the book and I just stood there, shocked. It was as if my whole body was frozen in time, his words turning over in my head slowly.  
  
// if you touch it, you'll get sucked in! and there's no easy way out…//  
  
No easy way out? What did he mean by that? It was just a book...right? but then that didn't explain the glowing. I turned around to look at Houjun. Lines of worry spread on his forehead, but underneath his jeans I could see a faint red glowing.  
  
"H-Houjun? You might wanna check out that knee..." I said shakily. He gasped, took a look down at his knee, and quickly tried to cover it up. "it's nothing no da!" he said, a fake grin on his face. "nothing!"  
  
"I don't believe you one bit" I said coldly. He didn't reply, but as I turned away I saw from the corner of my eyes Houjun duck down under the couch. "NO!"  
  
A brilliant red light erupted from the book itself and surrounded Houjun, leeching out to grab at my brother too, taking him in with Houjun, its substance swirling around them and finally- spinning itself to a tiny orb and was sucked inside the book.it was all I could do to watch as it fell, open onto the first page, the empty pages flipping before my eyes.  
  
"Houjun… Genrou…no..." I bit back at the tears threatening to overfill, but it was no use... the tears splashed freely onto the cursed book as I fell onto my knees sobbing...  
  
  
  
TBC?  
  
Review plz! I noe I havent updated in awhile, but PWEASE? 


End file.
